User blog:Joeaikman/Joe's Battles of Fiction number 6 - Walter White vs Sheldon Cooper
Heeeeeeeeeeelo. Bonjour. Hola. And any other welcome you choose to use. Welcome to my latest battle. As it is the mid point of my first season I wanted to make this super special but couldn't think of something. Then I realised this would be super special as I'd been wanting to fit these two in from the beginning. So without further ado let's begin. Cast EpicLLOYD as Walter White George Watsky as Sheldon Cooper Atul Singh as Rajesh Kuthrapali (cameo) Mary Gutfleisch as Penny and Bernadette (cameo) Nice Peter as Leonard and Howard (cameo) Dante Cimadamore as Jesse and Stuart (cameo) Tay Zonday as Gustavo Fring (cameo) Battle Walter White Vs Sheldon Cooper SC: Like your chemistry career, your rappings car washed up Teaching high school while watching necks get cut by Gus You're a dying criminal, getting your lab assistant shot As dumb as an engineer, I'll call you Wolowitz or Watt Here the physics is theoretical but your defeat is very real You should keel from the spiel Walter Whites about to feel Providing for your family? I'll kill you before the cancer I'll resign so you can win. Got you. Bazinga WW: Tell me one thing, why should Heisenberg be scared of this freak Grown up 30 years but still yet to hit puberty I'll own you like Leslie Winkle and then spit in your food You should have stayed quiet like Raj, take a chill pill, dude Once I realise how useless you are I'll add you to my do not call list I'm the Kingpin of Burque, and as such I rule this I'll drive you out into the desert and make you dig your own grave Has the Penny dropped, there's no way you'll be saved SC: You use your brain for nothing good, just like Leonard Now Dr Cooper is going to dispose of this harmful biohazard Your rapping sucks, even more so than your marriage You appear to be upset Mr White, would you like a hot beverage WW: I'm not upset you just freak me out like your friend Howard While I fight off drug lords, spiders make you cower If you think I'll have any trouble beating the CBS Bill Nye then you're deluded Your Big Bang Theory just got disproved, and you've been disreputed SC: One more verse each Walter, sign here if you agree Ha, I invoke clause 23, you concede defeat to me You're not a danger to me and I'll think you'll find I'm the one that knocks Hitting killer Combos against a guy with weak product I spit rhymes hotter than the mass of gas we call the sun My rhymes are Shel-done and you just got beat by the new Prof Proton WW: You don't want to fight me, or get me more pissed Causing rap explosions like my names Donald Margolis The Sky-lar is the limit when it comes to me cooking While your asleep in your bed, your best friends are fucking You messed up, got a cold and missed the Hadron Collider In a long term relationship, but too much of a pussy to get inside her Who Won? Walter White Sheldon Cooper Category:Blog posts